


The Godless Prometheus

by Markothemartiantrollan



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caroline gets reanimated au, M/M, Religion, Unintentional abandonment, slight parent issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markothemartiantrollan/pseuds/Markothemartiantrollan
Summary: Caroline doesn't die from the Scarlet Fever, Victor continues his studies. When Caroline eventually dies, Victor has the ability to bring her back from the dead.
Relationships: Henry Clerval/Victor Frankenstein, victor frankenstein and caroline frankenstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The Godless Prometheus

Caroline shifted her head when the glare from the sun came into view from the window, she couldn’t wait to get out of her prison.

She was disappointed she wouldn’t be able to see her brightest boy depart, but better he leave with a sick mom than a dead one.

It was believed that she wasn't going to recover from the Scarlet Fever, but her body proved to be stronger than others perceived.

…

“What books does that boy have his nose so stuck up in that he cannot spend a few minutes to write back?” Caroline asked in frustration, throwing her quill on the desk.

It had been months since Victor left, and they had not received a single letter. Caroline knew the boy loved to learn, but to ignore his family for so long was ridiculous.

“Be patient my dear, his brilliant mind needs to focus on his studies.” Alphonse responded.

…

  
  


“William! Don’t run so far ahead.” Caroline shouted as she rushed towards her youngest child.

She stopped in her tracks as she felt a pain in her stomach. 

William stopped running and stared confusedly at Caroline. 

Caroline looked down at the ground as her sense of fatigue grew.

She collapsed.

…

There was nothing

…

...

Small breaths.

The body on the table could be seen taking small breaths.

Victor fell to his knees, his heartbeat quickened rapidly in excitement.

She was alive. Caroline Frankenstein was alive. He couldn’t believe it.

Victor stood up and walked to his mother’s body. A smile forced its way onto his face as he felt his eyes begin to water.

He gently grabbed his mother’s hand and slightly squeezed it. A faint grunt left Caroline’s mouth as she slowly started to drift toward consciousness. 

Victor’s eyes widened as he realized this, what would he say to her? Would she be the same? Would she even remember him?

As he was contemplating, the Creature’s eyes opened and she turned her head to the hands clasped onto her’s. Victor noticed the motion and looked at her eyes to smile at her.

…

The eyes…

Great God the eyes.

It was as Victor noticed the shriveled, yet watery, eyes that he began to notice the other unsettling appearances his creation had. 

Why had she taken such a horrid form? He tried his best to keep her appearance the same. He only changed her limbs and organs to make her stronger and more resilient.

It wasn’t right

this new animated version of her felt completely unnatural. 

As she raised her other hand towards Victor, he snapped out of his trance.

He needed some air, he walked quickly out of the dorm. He looked for a bench to sit on so he could process what happened, but he felt himself growing weaker and felt himself fall.

…

“Victor?”

Victor awoke suddenly at the familiar voice, he immediately looked at the source and smiled.

His Henry, a face he longed to see. And the first who will view his wondrous breakthrough. 

He noticed that his lover had a look of worry on his face, Victor realized that he was laying on the side of a road. 

Henry helped him to his feet as he said, “My dear Frankenstein, what brings you to sleep in the cold with such a look of fear?”

Victor shook his head, “Not fear, my dear Clerval, excitement! I have done it, I’ve fulfilled my promise. Come with me, you must see!”

He was ecstatic as he led Henry to his dorm, he wasn’t proud of how his mother took a more frightening visage, but he could grow used to it. It couldn’t be helped, after all. He certainly could have handled her awakening better.

He hoped that his dear Henry wouldn’t react the same way he did. 

Henry looked at Victor with worry, it had been years since he had seen his dear Victor, he looked so frail and sickly. He couldn’t fathom what he could have been working on that left him in that state.

Victor had Henry wait outside his room as he looked for his mother. He gently called out, “Mother?” as he got near his lab. 

His brow furrowed in confusion as he couldn’t see her anywhere. She was still small, but she wasn’t invisible. 

The idea that she left the dorm crossed his mind and he began to search his room more frantically. She wasn’t there. 

“No…”

He burst out of his room and left the building at an alarming speed. 

Henry followed him, hot on his tail. 

Victor ran into the public, shouting “Mother!”. He looked in every direction as he began to panic even harder.

Henry caught up to Victor and grabbed his shoulders.

He was about to shout at Victor to “get ahold of himself” when he felt him go limp in his arms.

…

Victor woke up on his bed, he was confused as to why he was back at his dorm when he saw Henry dipping a cloth into a bowl of water. 

Victor shuffled the blanket out of his way as he tried to stand up, Henry rushed over to his side and gently pressed Victor back into bed. 

“Don’t strain your body Victor, you need to rest. Can you not see how weak you’ve become?”

“It matters not to me! I can’t waste any minute sitting in bed when my precious work could be miles away from me by now!” Victor exclaimed, trying to shove his Dearest away from him.

“Victor, I do not know what you have lost, but if you continue forcing your body, you’ll die from exhaustion! Do you not remember what just happened in the streets? Merely getting excited can render you unconscious.” 

Victor tried to shove Henry away again, but failed. Henry was right, his body was under a lot of strain, and lost the strength he once had. How could he chase after her if he grew to be so weak?

He began to weep, he felt pure fear for his mother. He just got her back, but now she was gone. Why did he leave her alone in the dorm? She was his mother, she wasn’t a monster. Even with the appearance of one, Victor knew that she wouldn’t hurt him. It wasn’t her fault that she had such terrifying eyes.

Now she left him once again, and Victor knew that people would not treat her with kindness.


	2. Wasted Time On The Wrong Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cw: Henry kinda forcefully nurses Victor here. He does it because Victor is super sick and weak, and because he's super worried. But there are multiple times where Victor tells Henry to let him leave the dorm and Henry refuses.

It had been four days since Henry had reunited with Victor, he had nursed and tended to Victor through all that time. 

He was disturbed with Victor’s health, his dearest would sleep for many hours and when he was awake, he barely had any strength. He would occasionally hallucinate as well, he would raise his arms in the air as if he were holding someone and mutter “Mama.”

He didn’t understand what task could have gotten Victor so distracted from taking care of his own health. He felt guilty for not being there to prevent Victor from becoming so sick.

Victor kept trying to protest against Henry’s help, trying his best to escape, but his frail body couldn’t fight against Henry’s strength. 

When he wasn’t wasn’t sleeping, he spent his time crying into his pillow. His guilt and worry filled every part of his mind.

Henry kept trying to ask Victor what was wrong, but Victor would never budge no matter how many times Henry would ask. Henry eventually gave up, he realized that asking was making Victor’s mood worse and worse. 

Victor had planned on telling Henry what he had done but the more he thought of it the more unsure he was that Henry would let him search for her. 

What if he thought he was insane? Henry had already seen his feverish fits, what if he believed that he had gone mad? 

And what would become of his mother? Would she be searched for, but not with good intentions? Would Henry tell others what happened to her, so that they could put her back into her eternal rest. Would they not understand that Victor did it to save humanity? To cure the fate no living being can avoid?

Victor felt helpless, he felt that he couldn’t even trust his lover with his secret.

On the fifth day Victor’s delusions stopped appearing but that only worsened his emotional state.

His delusions brought him comfort. Without them, he had no fantasy to live in.

He stopped crying, but he stopped responding to Henry as well. He ignored everything Henry had to say. He knew that he was being petty, and that Henry was keeping him in bed because he was worried about him. But as more time passed, the farther away his Creation would be from him.

Damn his weak state, why did he have to fall ill now? 

Throughout his time working on the project, he only felt anxious and excited. He never seemed to notice any discomfort his body was feeling.

It wasn’t fair, both to him and his mother. 

On the seventh day Victor was allowed to walk around his dorm. His health had improved, but he still was in a weak state.

He still saw it as reason to try to convince Henry to let him leave the dorm. Henry, with a heavy heart, still refused Victor’s wishes.

It was when Victor tried to sneak out at night that Henry finally confronted him.

“For God’s sake Victor, why do you refrain from telling me what you have lost? If what you have lost is more important than your own state of being then I must know what it is so I can help you recover it.” He said to Victor in a concerned tone.

“Because you need not to know! I thought I could trust you with this, but how can I trust you with my greatest accomplishment if you can’t trust that I can move freely with no complications?” Victor almost shouted back, his face a mixture of frustration and anxiousness.

“I realize now that if I told you, you would look at me with shame. My family name would be disgraced!”

He slammed his fists into the bed and looked away from Henry.

“My intention was to be helpful.” He said, laying down with a hand on his forehead.

Henry stayed silent for a moment. He would look at Victor with shame if he knew what he did? What could he have done? 

He also felt hurt that Victor lost his trust in him. He knew that it wasn’t just because he was forcefully keeping Victor in bed. It had been two years since the two had seen each other. Of course Victor wouldn’t love him the same way he had before.

Henry tried his best to keep in touch. He sent as many letters as he could but never once received a letter back. He also kept trying to convince his father to let him attend Ingolstadt as well, but it took so long. He couldn’t be there to comfort Victor when his mother recently died, and when her corpse disappeared.

He wanted to be there for Victor now.

“My dear Frankenstein…I apologize sincerely for keeping you restrained. I have no clue of what is going on or what you have done, but I don’t think I could ever look at you with shame.”

Victor slowly turned his head to Henry.

“If you feel strong enough to walk without assistance, you may leave to search for whatever you're looking for, you don’t have to tell me anything but I ask that you let me assist you. Our time apart has been lengthy, and I would love for us to catch up properly.” Henry said with a pleading look in his eyes.

Victor felt his own guilt wrenching his heart.

“Thank you, Henry…” He said.

He was silent for a moment.

“I didn’t mean to be harsh, and I know you do not understand the urgency of this situation. However you must realize that something dear to me, that I had spent so much time trying to recover, could be long gone by now.”

The small smile on Henry's face left as he looked down with shame.

Victor, almost regretting what he said, placed his hand on Henry’s cheek.

“Of course I want you to join my search. I would love for us to catch up as well.”

…

Victor slowly walked down the stairs that led to the exit of the building, Henry stood close behind, watching Victor’s movements carefully. 

The two of them stood by the street for a moment before Victor decided where they were going to go. With how long ago his mother left the dorm, finding her was going to be a difficult task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those who don't get why Victor at first wanted to show Henry that he brought his mom back from the dead, and why he doesn't now: it's because while Victor was sick and delusional, he started getting paranoid. He was super worried over his mom's well being that he didn't trust anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of my Frankenstein works, my tumblr is @stickygurl1234 and my youtube channel is trollan child


End file.
